The present invention relates to systems and methods for generating power. Particular embodiments relate to systems and methods for supplementing or replacing the internal combustion engine as a source of power for vehicles. Other particular embodiments relate to providing alternative forms of stationary power generation.
As an alternative to powering vehicles using the internal combustion engine, designers have experimented with batteries, fuel cells, and solar panels.
These experiments have been motivated, in large part, by a concern that gases emitted by internal combustion engines could harm humans by adversely affecting their environment. Motivated by these concerns, lawmakers have passed laws governing vehicle emissions.
Accordingly, there is an ongoing need for sources of power that can supplement or replace the internal combustion engine as a source of power for vehicles.
For similar reasons, there is a need for alternative stationary sources of power, that reduce harmful environmental effects associated with the combustion of fossil fuels.
A method for powering a vehicle comprises, in one embodiment, receiving infrared radiation emitted as heat from a roadway surface, and converting energy of the infrared radiation to a form of energy that is useful for providing power to the vehicle.
In a further embodiment, a method for powering a vehicle comprises thermally contacting a heat-conductive device to a roadway surface, and converting energy conducted by the heat-conductive device to a form of energy that is useful for providing power to the vehicle.
In another embodiment, a method for powering a vehicle comprises: insulating a first region of a road""s surface with a material that transmits visible light but blocks infrared radiation, while leaving a second region of the surface uninsulated; conducting heat from portions of the road beneath the first region, to the second region; receiving infrared radiation emitted as heat from the second region; and converting energy of the infrared radiation to a form of energy that is useful for providing power to the vehicle.
In yet another embodiment, a method for powering a vehicle comprises receiving light emitted from a concentrated light source, and converting energy from the concentrated light source to a form of energy that is useful for providing power to the vehicle.
In an embodiment for stationary power generation, a method comprises: insulating a first region of a surface with a material that transmits visible light but blocks infrared radiation, while leaving a second region of the surface uninsulated; conducting heat from portions of the surface beneath the first region, to the second region; and converting heat from the second region to a form of energy that is useful for providing power.
Further related embodiments of each of these embodiments are also disclosed.